


While Uncle is Away

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fan Boying, Humor, M/M, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is not impressed with Sokka's choice of activity for them while his uncle is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Uncle is Away

“Erwwwoooovvvfffft shiing wooommm kzzzt,” Sokka continued having his imaginary light-saber fight on the couch, complete with sound effects, as his way of explaining the epicness of Star Wars to his boyfriend. 

Zuko, who for some insane reason had never seen any of the Star Wars movies, was desperately trying to get Sokka to stop standing on the couch. It wouldn't do for them to break more of his uncle's furniture due to Sokka's insanity. “I said I would watch it! Just get down!”

Sokka finally paused. “You did?”

“Twenty minutes ago.” Zuko's glare would have made saner man cower. 

Sokka, however, grinned in delight and bounced down onto the couch. “Are you ready for three hundred and nine minutes of awesomeness?!” 

Zuko frowned. “Three hundred and nine minutes?” Why couldn't he have a normal boyfriend that just wanted to have sex while his uncle was away?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Thanks for helping with sound effects, Jen!


End file.
